<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by NohaIjiachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758677">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi'>NohaIjiachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, talking about feelings, with a bit of Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is no more, and an Angel and Demon can now go on live their best life... Right?</p><p>(This is a fan comic. The entire story is in comic form, 35 pages long and already completed. Enjoy.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fancomic I've worked at for the past year that was posted both on my <a href="http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/">Tumblr page</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/NohaVale">Twitter.</a> Decided to post on my AO3 profile as well for archival purposes, if not ease of read since AO3 is sadly not the best platform for comics. Will be posting three chapters since the comic was sort of broken into three parts in the first place!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>+</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>